Frighteningly Trapped
by Lady Katana4544
Summary: He should have really paid attention to where he was and if could get away from his attacker.
1. Part 1

_Transformers_

_Title: Frighteningly Trapped_

_Summary: He should of really paid attention to where he was and if could get away from his attacker._

_Disclaimer: Not mine! Transformers belongs to HasTak._

_Prompt pairing: First Aid (G1)/Megatron (07 movie)/trapped_

_AN: This might be continued, once I get more ideas for it. Corrections were found and pointed out by playswithworms._

* * *

He realized now that he shouldn't have left the patrol and gone to see if he could repair the sparking object that his sensors had picked up.

Primus.. that was certainly not a good idea to even do now.

Now he was trying to get away from the hugely massive mech that was quite seemingly content to chase him.

"C'mere little mech. I'm going to tear you apart and do the same to rest of that pathetic Autobot faction!"

Now he really wished that he hadn't gone back on the patrol route to repair that sparking piece of a machine part that he had see and went right into a dead end. Over his panic and terror, he could certainly hear his brothers trying to contact him over the gesalt bond.

Well if he was gonna go down this way, then he would do it fighting back. He turned away and around from the dead end wall, transforming his arm as he did so and to his surprise was speared the wall behind him by a jagged piece of metal. Pain raced through his systems as the armor was broken apart and wires were torn partially in half, as this happened he raised his own blue optics to meet the bright fierce red optics of the massive Decepticon leader.

"Ah and now I have you little mech. And no one here to protect you either."

He snorted and barely suppressed a cry of pain as more jagged metal pierced through his armor to the broken wall behind him. He could feel Energon and other fluids from his systems flow down his armor from the wounds. He could hear the cold cruel laugh of the massive monster in front of him.

"No one can stop me, not even you little medic. Nothing will stand in my way."

He watched in morbid fascination as the other mech readied another piece of jagged metal, listening to him to rant about the Allspark, then made the split-second decision to fire an energy burst from his weapon into the sky for all friend and foe a like to see.

He heard rather then see the larger mech snarl viciously and braced himself as best he could.

"How very unwise and faulty of you to do, little medic. Now say your farewells."

-TBC

* * *

_AN: Let me know what you think!_


	2. Part 2

Frighteningly Trapped Part 2

Summary: He should of have really paid to where he was and if he could get away from his attacker.

Disclaimer: Transformers doesn't belong to me, but it belongs to HasTak instead.

Prompt Pairing: First Aid (G1)/Megatron (07 movie)/trapped

* * *

He came online with a start, his optics under his visor searching out where he was frantically. At first he didn't recognize where he was until, he heard the sound of something coming online and being ready for use, he started struggling rather violently against the hands that were holding him down onto the table.

"Frag it! He came online too soon! The slagging repairs won't hold if he keeps struggling!"

"Primus Aid, calm down!?"

He didn't heed what the voices were telling him to do and he sat up quickly ramming his head up into someones faceplates. When that pair of hands let go of him, he immediately bolted from the table and out of the room, down what his frantic thoughts were telling him was a hallway, there were surprised exclamations from other mechs in the hallways that he could hear over his pounding feet and the pounding feet of his pursuers behind him.

"What the -!!"

"Primus, Aid, stop running!"

"Does the hallway anytime soon? Ratchet wants him brought back in the bay for observation."

"Yes it should end right about.. now."

He found himself stuck at a end wall of the hallway and crouched down in one corner of the hallway watching them carefully, his systems sending warnings up through his CPU that the sudden bolt and run tactic had probably done some unneeded damage to the already damaged parts of his systems. He needed to run a diagnostic scan later to figure out what was wrong.

He then looked to his arm wanting to understand why he couldn't move his fingers at all and was shocked to find that his hand up to his elbow joint was barely hanging together by a thin slightly torn wire to the upper metal of his arm.

"Hey... 'Aid?"

He started violently at the sound of another mech's voice and turned to find that Wheeljack was crouched down near him, with his brothers just behind him standing with some other mechs. Then the thin wire finally torn in half and the lower half of his arm fell onto the floor with a loud clang, startling everyone there including him with the loudness of the sound in the quiet.

"W... Wheeljack?"

"Hey kid. You ready to head back to the bay to see Ratchet?"

"Yea... I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"No kid.. you just startled everyone by coming online suddenly and then bolting out of the bay like you did."

"Oh good..."

His systems finally forced him into stasis-lock, his body slumping forward on gravities' pull and into the older mech's arms.

* * *

He came online slowly, his systems not screaming at him. Wait screaming at him? He quickly checked his internal clock told him that he had been offline for at least several breems. He looked through his visor and realized that he was in the med bay and that there was more than one mech were talking quietly close by. His sensors identified and told him that the two mechs were Ratchet and Wheeljack.

"He shouldn't have gone with that patrol!"

"Ratchet, just calm yourself. Aid doesn't need you to be this upset.."

"Upset!? I'm not upset, I'm fragging livid!! Once I find out who took him out there on patrol, I'll turn the mech into spare parts!"

"Woah calm down, Ratch. At least now Aid is back and safe in the base."

"Hmmm..."

He tried to stay still so as to draw their attention to him, but his body chose that moment to twitch a bit and he made a soft sound that did end up bringing their attention onto him and they came over to the berth. Wheeljack put his hand gently on First Aid's shoulder, while Ratchet stood behind him. The older medic's expression was quiet and stormy as he watched his friend and his apprentice appraisingly whereas the engineer's expression that he could partly see was happy and warm.

"Hey kid. How are you feeling?"

First Aid stopped to considered the question briefly, before he pushed his visor to the side slightly to look at them both.

"I will admit that I've... felt better. What happened?"

The quiet nearly unheard question had the two older mechs looking at each other and then back to First Aid, who was watching them, Ratchet moved over to his other side as though to observe the Spark monitor while Wheeljack was left to answer the younger mech's question.

"What do you remember first off, Aid?"

First Aid mulled over the question, his optics and visor dimming slightly as he accessed his memory banks while Ratchet and Wheeljack watched.

"I remember being asked by a patrol unit commander to go with his unit.... and going with the patrol team on a predesignated patrol route."

They nodded, Ratchet's systems humming irritatedly and Wheeljack's optics dimming slightly as they both made to find the unit patrol commander and ream him – that is if the other Protectobots hadn't already done so.

"That much we know happened. Do you remember anything else?"

"..I also remember thinking that the patrol was boring and way too quiet. The unit commander had expected some action at least – which was why he had asked me to join the patrol. I remember on the way back to the base being distracted by something that was sparking and in some debris and then leaving the patrol unit, I had told them that I had seen something just off the route. I think that he was either ignoring me or he had heard what I said, so I took off on my own to go look at what I had seen."

Wheeljack's grip on his shoulder had tightened slightly and Ratchet had made to move him out of the med bay thinking that he had gone into recharge, but stopped as soon as he cleared his vocalizer and spoke.

"What had I thought was a mech turned out instead to be a sparking piece of an old machine long gone in that area. Then I realized that I was stupid to leave the group... because by then I was running trying to find my way back to the team. But I had gotten lost and he was taking great pleasure in chasing me."

First Aid's optics became brighter along with the visor as he felt the panic that he felt in that cycle, when he had been running.

"Who was chasing you, Aid? Who was he?"

The too bright optics turned to look at them both fully.

"The former High Lord Protector himself. Megatron. He was threatening to kill me and he used a piece of metal that he somehow found in the debris to spear me by my arm. By Primus... his laugh had a cruel sound to it."

He didn't continue as he leaned over the other side of the berth and rejected what little or any energon that had managed to make it into his systems. As that happened, he missed the look that Ratchet and Wheeljack shared between them.

-End


	3. Part 3

Transformers

Title: Frighteningly Trapped

Summary: He really should have paid attention to where he was and if he could get away from his attacker.

Disclaimer: As always NOT MINE!

* * *

The following orns after that incident had found First Aid being more subdued and jumping at almost every sound or shadow, the change in the young apprentice's behavior hadn't been noticeable at first but other mechs on the base had begun to notice the changes in the younger mech's behavior. His brother's had noticed that he was recharging less and less when he was with them, he had taken to taking half recharge cycles in the med bay and then he would be leaping into back into whatever type of assignment that Ratchet had set him to. Wheeljack had begun working on a new arm for First Aid under Ratchet's supervision so that it wouldn't explode upon reattachment to what remained of First Aid's arm, so First Aid had a half arm for the moment until that was finished and an artificial limb was attached in place of the missing parts.

"Ratchet, what are we going to do? Hot Spot says that he doesn't even return to their quarters to recharge and he has been taking half recharges here in the bay."

"I know 'Jack. But we can't really do anything until he comes to us."

His restless behavior was noticed by nearly everyone who had come into contact with him, he had even flinched away from Optimus Prime, when he had come with Prowl and Jazz to speak with Ratchet and Wheeljack. Though Ratchet and Wheeljack were especially to reassure the Prime that he was not the cause for the young mech's behavior, but only that Megatron was the cause for the young mech's unsettled behavior and restlessness. When First Aid had seen the tall quiet leader, he had dropped the tool box that he had set to organize, startling everyone including himself and set immediately to make himself seem as small as possible in a corner farthest from them and the door.

True to what Ratchet and Wheeljack had thought that they would do, Blades and Streetwise were intent on finding that patrol commander had gotten some of the Aerialbots and the Twins to help find the mech that taken their brother out on that patrol. Though the act in finding the mech was proving harder than the two Protectobots had previously thought to be.

It literally seemed as though the mech had known that they were after him and had chosen to vanish so to speak, so that they couldn't find him and let the young Protectobots have at him for what had happened to their brother. The Twins were getting annoyed at the lack of actually finding the mech and taken to voicing their opinions out loud.

"We're not making any progress here! I mean how hard is it to find just one mech?"

"Sides."

"What Sunny?"

"One don't call me that and two just shut up! We're supposed to helping not complaining."

Streetwise shot the gold twin a grateful look as he followed Blades down the hallways still looking for the wayward mech. As their small group continued down the hallway, another mech smirked slightly at them from a now opened door before heading the direction that they had come from into the directions of the med bay and the command center. He opened a silent running comm channel and contacted his chosen contact.

"_Lord Megatron come in. This is Rengalam speaking."_

"_Speak then."_

"_Plan is going according to plan, my Lord."_

"_Excellent proceed with the next part of the plan."_

"_As you command, my Lord."_

"_Good. Megatron out."_

The mech known as Rengalam felt nothing in his spark, he would continue his mission and plan to not fail his Lord and master of the Decepticon Empire. And if getting rid a mech or two was what would just happen to be the thing that would be helped to further his master's plans, then so be it he would see to it that it would happen. He had no regrets for anything that he done or ever would do in the future to come. As he entered the med bay, he nodded to the medic staff on duty, then moved over to the berth where Ratchet's apprentice, First Aid, lay on and watched as First Aid came out of his interrupted recharge, smirking at him as the young mech's optics widened and he started to babble out of his vocalizer incoherently and flailing around on the berth. He slipped silently out of the bay as the medic staff on duty swarmed around the younger mech and laughed silently as he disappeared out of sight in the busy hallway of rushing mechs.

* * *

TBC


	4. Part 4

Transformers

Title: Frighteningly Trapped

Summary: He really should have paid attention to where he was and if he could get away from his attacker.

* * *

The next cycle found Ratchet, Wheeljack, and the other Protectobots standing around First Aid, as he lay recharging under a medical induced stasis on the berth that he was strapped down to so that he wouldn't hurt himself. Hot Spot placed a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder and looked at them both, a questioning look in his optics.

"Is it possible that he could have seen the one who had done this to him that had sent him into the state that he was in before you both came in?"

The two older mechs nodded in unison, Ratchet's expression darkening only slightly while the panels on either side of Wheeljack's head lighted up as he spoke.

"It is quite possible that Aid could have seen the mech before his frantic state of mind. Why would you ask Hot Spot?"

Hot Spot turned his gaze from them back to his brother, who was quietly recharging on the berth and shrugged slightly.

"Just thinking that we could try to find a way to access Aid's memory files to see who the mech was."

The other three Protectobots looked at each other in surprise and then back at Hot Spot, Blades crossed his arms across his front, glaring at his leader and brother, growling at him.

"You don't know what could happen, Hot Spot! You could easily destroy what little – if any confidence that Aid still has about himself and I won't let you do that to him."

And with that said, Blades, all but shoved Hot Spot way from the berth and their still recovering brother, then glared at the others as if daring them to do something about it. Though they were saved from doing something, when they heard a light squeal and a very surprised Streetwise was soon be squeezed to a light yellow and soft pink chassis belonging to a babbling femme.

"Primus! They are so cute that I just want to hug them all and squeeze the bolts out of them!"

They all stared at the still overly babbling femme still squeezing Streetwise happily until some quiet chuckles drew their attention to the door way of the med bay. And in the door stood an unknown mech with Jazz and Prowl, whose faceplate was looking calm and stoic as always.

The unknown visored mech turned his grin to the two high ranked officers.

"I told ya that she would find her way here, sirs."

Prowl nodded lightly where as Jazz just chuckled and moved to pry Streetwise from the femme's grasp.

"Indeed."

Blades took the chance to look over the femme's framework, while her paint color was what seemed to made for distraction her chassis framework was built for high speeds and for getting into tight places. Then he turned his attention to the spikes that decorated her arms, hands, and knee plates which might make her a dangerous opponent in battle, he also noted that her optics were a dull but soft light green like color.

He did a quick suspicious over of the unknown mech by Prowl, his optics were covered by a blue glowing visor, his frame work was bulky but still made for moving fast though it looked to be a mix of something in between in the Prime's frame, Jazz's frame, and probably Hoist's frame too.

Though before he could question them, Hot Spot had already beat him to it.

"Who are you two?"

Well his leader might have been the one to ask the question first, but he didn't have to be polite about it though. The femme giggled quietly at the question though she was obviously trying to get back to Streetwise even with Jazz trying to hold her back and away from him. The other visored mech whom had a silver paint job with splashes of blue paint on top of the silver paint, grinned and chuckled.

"Oh do forgive me for not introducing... my partner and myself. Her designation is Seleniom and my designation is Navatema." The younger visored mech grinned cheekily. "I'm just a lowly captain that lives to help our side win the war and occasionally lead patrols that end up in the Pit.."

Instantly warning bells went off in the Protectobots' CPU and Blades stiffened up like a coiled creature ready to spring. Though before he could act, Ratchet's voice though sounding calm cut through the anger of his mind.

"And why was my apprentice, the Protectobot, First Aid, on one of your patrols that went went to the Pit?"

The femme's optic lighted up slightly and she hummed slightly through her vocalizer at the younger visored mech before she spoke.

"We had chosen to ask First Aid to join us on patrol -"

Then before she could finish her sentence, her vocalizer shorted out (which was too convenient thought Blades) prompting Navatema to sigh a bit and continue where she left off.

"We thought that he could use the experience, but we hadn't thought that it would backfire and that Megatron would be in the area."

He stopped speaking almost a breem before his visor came onto the other Protectobots.

"If you want to ream and pitch a fit at me for what happened to First Aid on the patrol. Then by all means go ahead, I already got a lecture for it by Prowl and Jazz here."

Before Blades could pounce yet again, this time however Streetwise and Groove smoothly passed him over yet again. This time while their in tempo tirade at the now wilting oh so lowly captain, the mechs were both impressed and pleased, but at the same time, they were stunned at what their young processors had picked up from other mechs.

Then when they had quite nearly shorted out their vocalizers and stopped making the other mechs think that they had stopped, almost sighing in relief that is until they started up again.

A slight nudge thought the gestalt bond to both Blades and Hot Spot had them turning to see and then stare at First Aid, who was giggling quietly and sitting close to Wheeljack eating an energon goodie. The looked at the straps on the berth, which didn't look disturbed at all.

So... how in the name of Primus did he get himself free?

* * *

In the Decepticon base, a vid screen was flashing through mech schematics, before it stopped on one image schematic as a pair of doors opened eliciting a deep growl.

"What is now?"

The visitor glanced unconcerned at the schematics on the vid screen before looking over at the other occupant.

"What are you planning now, 'mighty' Megatron?"

There was another growl from the Decepticon leader.

"Wait and see, Starscream. Just wait and see."

The seeker sneered slightly at his commander and bowed mockingly, before leaving to find his trinemates and reaffirm their bond as a trine. Megatron smirked cruelly and chuckled darkly as he ran his claws an imager of the Protectobots and one imager of First Aid.

"You all will soon view my plan soon enough. Oh yes you shall.."

* * *


	5. Part 5

Transformers

Title Frighteningly Trapped

Summary: He really should have paid attention to where he was and if he could get away from his attacker.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

Though Blades and Hot Spot still had wanted to know how First Aid had gotten himself lose from the berth and straps, he was still refusing to tell how he had managed it. Even when they would try bugging him through the gestalt bond that they all shared about it, he would giggle and just tell them not to worry their processors over it.

He even tentatively resumed his training with Ratchet, even the older mech was still cautious and concerned for him, Wheeljack would often help them out whenever he happened to be in the bay, so that Ratchet could train his apprentice without interruption from coming and going mechs. In the part of the cycle that he wasn't training with Ratchet, recharging, or doing training activities with his brothers; he would try to get time with the Prime and they would then fine some time to talk even though one or all of his brothers would just so happen to be nearby.

Blades, being the grumpy overprotective brother that he really was (though he wouldn't admit that) had even gone as far as to getting the Twins to guard First Aid, much to his chagrin. He didn't mind of course – seeing as the Twins didn't go out of their way to do things for the Protectobots.

And now here he was sitting with the Prime in the officers lounge chatting over some energon.

"Energon for your thoughts, First Aid?"

He looked up into the kind blue optics of the Autobot commander who was watching him with a gentle expression, which made him think that the Prime was smiling under his mask plating.

"Sir?"

The older mech kept his kind expression on his faceplate and patted his arm gently.

"I simply asked if you were alright, young one."

First Aid blinked quickly behind his visor and simply cycled air through his vents trying to formulate a response to the Prime's question.

"In all honesty sir, I've actually been quite better. I've been able to recharge more when I need to, spending my time in the cycle with Ratchet training and spending my time with my brothers, if I'm not with Ratchet – though my brothers are certainly being way overprotective for their own good now."

The larger mech nodded and he was chuckling gently, yet quietly behind his faceplate.

"So they are, I have noticed that they have also gone as far as employing Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to guard you."

"That would be Blades' doing, sir."

They both looked to the corner of the room where the Twins were standing guard at. As the two watched, Sideswipe was moving to possibly harass some of the other higher ranked officers that happened to be in the room which were Jazz, Prowl, and Ironhide currently. Jazz was now laughing outright at Sideswipe's antics while Prowl simply moved his doorwings slightly, and Ironhide growled slightly. Since the incident that had landed him completely as a patient in the bay and the incident of mistaken identity with Optimus , every Autobot that was currently stationed at the base had also become slightly overprotective of the medic in training.

Even Steeljaw or one of Blaster's cassettes had taken to checking on him much to Blaster's and Jazz's amusement though Steeljaw did take his position very seriously.

It was really odd and yet comforting too.

He turned back to look at Optimus and snickered quietly.

"Only Sunstreaker seems to be taking this seriously it seems. I don't think that he has moved a micron since we've been in here."

Optimus nodded slightly in agreement and grinned behind his facemask.

"Sideswipe has done an admirable job as well. He has been keeping our table in his sights since he moved to harass my officers."

First Aid nodded making note of that too and started to say something else when Prowl suddenly came to them.

"Sir, Blaster says that Elita One wishes to speak with you. He has directed a line to your office."

The Prime nodded gently in response, standing up and gently patted Aid's shoulder plating gently.

"We shall talk again First Aid, stay strong young one. Come Prowl."

He watched nodding in response as Optimus and Prowl left the lounge for Optimus' office. The Twins, Jazz, and Ironhide soon joined him as he drank a bit from the cube in front of him.

"Hey Aid. You doin' alright?"

He smiled a bit at Jazz's gentle tone behind his mask.

"Yeah I'm alright Jazz."

Sideswipe nearly flopped down onto the seats, earning himself a soft growl from the old Weapons Specialist. The older mech then turned his fierce attention onto the youngling, grinning slightly when Aid clicked uneasily.

"Ya look like there is something on your processor youngling."

Aid nodded slightly and clicked a bit in an attempt to form quick response. The older mechs sitting with him were slightly reminded that the Protectobots were still in that stage of growth betweent sparkling and youngling.

"I... I just really want to know why or what reasons Megatron has to come after me."

They nodded in understanding and in truth it was something that every Autobot on the base wanted to know too.

Why was Megatron going after – or at least attempting to go First Aid?

As the five Autobots continued to to chat in the officer's lounge and keep First Aid from constantly thinking about Megatron, Prowl and Prime had entered the office.

"Go ahead, Elita."

Elita One nodded slightly response, her faceplate looking grim and tired.

"Optimus Prime. We may have discovered a fraction of Megatron's plan."

Optimus Prime nodded feeling that something was not good at all, he noticed slightly out of the corner of his optic that Prowl's doorwings had drooped slightly before straightening up again.

"Go on."

"Optimus, it isn't good whatever Megatron has planned."

Meanwhile in another part of the base, Beachcomber was cleaning one of the storage units, which he was doing because he had found a datapad with orders for the work and was thinking that it was strange, when he was jumped from behind and restrained.

"Hurry up someone will notice that he is missing if he doesn't return to his post! Soundwave wants the shell to be secure this time."

He heard a soft giggle rumble like sound and tried to struggle in vain, he transmitted a data stream in complete panic to Blaster, who frowned slightly.

"No not again! Noo!"

There was some silence and Blaster blinked his optics on and off in surprise at the sudden stop of the data stream, before one of the them spoke.

"Did it work, Rengalam?"

A quiet snarl sounded in the dark room.

"It better have or Soundwave will have our plating if it didn't work."

The minibot's visor powered up softly and he raised his head up stiffly.

"What are my orders?"

There was a quiet cackle and a nervous giggle rumble.

"Megatron will be pleased."

-TBC

* * *

_Review please! =D_


	6. Part 6

Transformers

Title: Frighteningly Trapped

Summary: He really should have paid attention to where he was and if he could get away from his attacker.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

00000

Part Six

00000

The tension in the Prime's office was nearly tangible in feeling between the two officers, their commander and the femme commander. Prowl and Jazz shared a brief look, to which Prowl had wondered when the Ops mech had slipped into the room, before Prime spoke again, his attention focused wholly on Elita.

"What might you and your team have discovered, Elita?"

The pink femme leader looked at them grimly though she also distracted and noted something that another femme was telling her and then looked back at them.

"We have partially discovered that Megatron wants to possibly destroy a bond or look into the dynamics of a gestalt bond. Optimus I would recommend moving First Aid and the other Protectobots to a secure location for their own protection."

"Duly noted."

Optimus nodded before turning a quiet look onto his second and third. The two of them seemed to be having a mental debate with each other, before Jazz cycled his vents in a sigh and became serious looking, letting Prowl give him a slight glare before giving his attention back to Optimus and Elita.

"It would be the most logical choice and option to do sir."

Optimus nodded and turned back to Elita.

"Thank you, Elita. Till all are one. Optimus out."

"Always glad to be of assistance, Optimus. Till all are one. Elita out."

The screen then went blank as both commanders set to work on planning, the femme commander though did not see the pair of optics glowing slightly from the shadows.

"To the pit with you, Elita One. You should have contacted the Prime."

Elita looked up from the planning with her group, having thought that she had heard a scuttling sound that soon faded away, and a touch on her arm from Chromia, brought her attention back to the older femme, who was looking quite concerned.

"Elita."

She shook her head slightly and turned her mind back to the matter at hand.

"Its nothing Chromia... Sorry for the distraction."

Back in the main Autobot base, Blaster was trying to locate Beachcomber to find out why he had sent him a data stream, but the minibot geologist was proving hard to find and had somehow managed to vanish without a trace. It curious though that the minibot had sent him a data stream and then completely vanished. It was odd and very curious. He eventually stopped the femme, Seleniom, in a hallway.

"Hey Seleniom have you seen Beachcomber anywhere?"

The femme giggle quietly and her optics seem to gleam slightly, when she answered him finally.

"I haven't seen him all cycle though if I do see him. I'll let him know that your looking for him."

He nodded and continued on his way till the femme's voice stopped him.

"Can I at least know why you want to talk to Beachcomber."

He looked back at her slightly.

"He sent me a curious data burst in the previous cycle that I wanted to question him about."

He could have sworn that the femme briefly looked panicked and surprised before she nodded calmly.

"I'll tell him for you."

The two then continued on their separate ways, giving Blaster sometime to ponder the femme's behavior before the walls around him suddenly exploded, injuring him as well as the mechs in nearby quarters. The blast radius of the explosion had shaken the foundation of the base, bringing one floor collapsing down onto all of the injured and surprised mechs that were trapped in the blast area.

A pair of optics and a visor band glinted slightly in a shadowed area before they rushed to help as other mechs came to help as well. Once the first of the injured mechs was located and taken to the repair bay, the two mechs quickly removed themselves and vanished from the area once more. After the explosion had happened, First Aid had tried to bolt out of the repair bay, but he was promptly pounced on by his brothers and the Twins, then promptly moved into Ratchet's office and kept there while Ratchet and WheelJack worked in the bay as the injured mechs were brought into the bay.

Optimus read over the reports that were steadily coming into his office with the help of Prowl. Jazz had left go to oversee the rescue and transportation of the wounded to the repair baby with the help of Ironhide. So many had been hurt in the explosion that according to reports had come from a nearby storage room.

And to top it all off, Blaster, their communications expert had been the one mech that had taken the most damage, then there was also the issue that the Autobot's residen peace loving geologist, Beachcomber, had vanished with no word as to his whereabouts.

What in the name of Primus was going on?

Before he could contemplate the matter further, there was a painful surge of feeling in his spark, he was dimly aware of Prowl calling his name in quiet alarm. He realized that something must have happened to Elita One at her base and sat down heavily in his office chair. Prowl was standing beside him with a slight knowing looking and placed a cube of energon in front of him, just as Ironhide and Jazz burst into the room.

Prowl also gave the other two mechs a slight knowing look before turning back to Optimus and gently got him to drink from the cube. Jazz seemed to fidget slightly watching his fellow officers and commander before speaking.

"Anyone try contacting the femme base yet?"

Prowl gave him a slight glance though it told the Ops mech that he was just as curious. Ironhide glanced at both black and white mechs with a slight annoyed look, before turning back to Optimus.

"Perhaps we should try contacting their base, sir."

Optimus nodded slightly and called up his personal office terminal and tried to contact the femme base. There was silence as they waited for the other base to answer, Jazz paced silently through the room and lightly brushed against Prowl, the tactician's optics tracked the smaller mech's movement. When they received no answer from the femme base, Optimus looked at them all in the optics.

"Prepare to move First Aid and his brothers to a secure location."

There was a chorus of "yes sir" as the three mechs followed their commander to the repair bay where they knew that the Protectobots were most likely to be and last known to be at. They found both Ratchet and Wheeljack still tending to the injured from the explosion. The older medic glanced at them with a look of anger, frustration, and understanding then nodded his head towards his office door where the Twins were standing guard at.

The two frontliners easily moved aside when they saw Optimus, to allow him entrance to the office. The Protectobots looked up at his entrance, First Aid had slightly removed his mask and his optics were slightly shuttered as he watched Optimus quietly and Hot Spot stood up staying to close to his brother as Blades and the other two Protectobots watched guardedly.

"Optimus sir?"

The large mech sighed and cycled air through his vents before he spoke.

"The base isn't safe for you and your team. We're sending you to a secure location."

The young gestalt leader looked ready to protest the statement and he would have too, if the Prime hadn't silenced him with a look.

"This is for your own safety."

Hot Spot nodded with a poorly hidden dark look that Optimus promptly ignored as he was ordering other mechs around and ordering the Protectobots to the shuttle bay.

"Prime?"

They all turned to see Beachcomber, Seleniom, and Navatema coming from the other end of the hall, their armor dirty, chipped, and cracked in places. Jazz moved to stand in front of their group, his weapon in his hands.

"Where have you three been, Beachcomber?"

The blue minibot was silent, until Navatema nudged him and he was startled out of his silence.

"We had been outside of the base studying some interesting formations."

The minibot's statement didn't seem to sit well with Optimus, but he shrugged it off as nothing and spoke.

"As you three have neglected your duties and posts, you will escort the Protectobots to a secure location for their own protection."

Seleniom pouted slightly at hear that as Navatema's visor brightened slightly and Beachcomber merely nodded.

"As you command, Prime. Come First Aid and company. Lets get you to safety."

The minibot directed and led the Protectobots down the halls to the shuttle bay location with Navatema and Seleniom following behind them. They watched the small group disappear down the hall.

"Lets go to the control room. I want to know who wanted to destroy half of this base."

The three officers nodded and again followed the Prime to the control room where they found Inferno trying to calm a frantic Red Alert. The security director pushed his partner away from him and stood up.

"Prime."

"Red Alert, we need to see the security footage from before the explosion."

The small mech twitched slightly but nodded anyways and called up the footage from before the attack and explosion. They watched the footage that showed mechs going up and down the corridor and the a break where no one showed up until they saw a small group of three approach a storage room and give the smallest a package, they then saw that the smaller bot was Beachcomber and that when the other two were looking the other way, he fiddled with the package before putting it in the room.

The footage ended with the explosion and Ironhide growled quietly.

"So little Beachcomber is a betrayer then? We outta scrap him then."

Prime shook his head slightly, they didn't notice that something small had landed on the Prime's shoulder armor and onto Inferno's shoulder as well.

"I'm sure there is some explanation, Ironhide."

Jazz then spoke up after having replayed the footage on the imager a few times.

"It may have been possible that the explosive was meant to take out the whole base and not that small area. BC may have saved the base by sabotaging it."

They all nodded in understanding as Prime moved to make an order, but they were surprised by a dull thud behind them. They turned to find that Inferno was offline and lying limp on the floor, then to further problems a harried messenger mech appeared at the door as Red Alert was attempting to revive his friend and partner.

"Prime, the shuttle carrying the Protectobot team never reached its destination."

-TBC


	7. Part 7

Frighteningly Trapped

Rating: T

Characters: First Aid, Megatron, other characters

Warnings: violence, psychological torture

Summary: He really should have paid attention to where he was and if he could get way from his attacker.

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing for fic writing.

0000000

"Prime, the shuttle carrying the Protectobot team never reached its destination."

A horrified silence filled the room so deeply that an energon sword could possibly cut through it. Jazz shifted uneasily, but his movement altogether when Ironhide's cannons started whirring to life quietly. Optimus eyed the older mech silently, before turning back to the messenger who was watching them quietly.

"How badly damaged was the transport that carried them?"

The mech was silent at first – possibly accessing the message thought Optimus.

"The engines of the transport were destroyed before impact and there were also several smaller explosions in several areas of the transport."

Prime nodded and then began to give out orders that a team be sent out to retrieve any survivors of the crash though the voice of the messenger was able to break through the haze of anger and fear.

"Sirs, I was also told that the crash site is on the edge of Autobot territory and almost into the territories of both Neutrals and the Decepticons."

This cycle did not seem to be going very well at all, though at least Prime was feeling sure and knew that it was possible that the Autobots could try and successfully retrieve the survivors before either of the other two parties could get close to the crash site.

He glanced at Jazz slightly.

"Jazz gather a team and mount a rescue mission. Ironhide help me get Inferno to the repair bay, Red Alert, Prowl watch for anything suspicious."

The small Ops mech nodded sharing a brief glance with Prowl before he nodded and left the room to assemble his team. Then others set about their assigned tasks as Ironhide and Optimus carried Inferno between themselves down to the bay, where Ratchet and Wheeljack were still working on some mechs, who had been partly caught in the blast area.

000000

First Aid came online hazily trying to figure what the frag had happened. He could vaguely remember getting into a ship with his brothers and -

Where were his brothers!?!

He turned his head around wildly as he looked for them, trying hard to find them through the gestalt bond. It was soon even more apparent to him that something was very wrong because the bond was too quiet. He then gave himself a quick scan on his hurting body and grimaced behind his mask, the damage from the crash had left his internal comm beyond repair, the areas that had been repaired by Ratchet and Wheeljack were now sporadically sparking or leaking energon from both old and new wounds.

Then there was the sound of falling metal close to his location, he turned his head to location, so he turned his head to see Beachcomber stumble into view, the minibot's armor was dented, leaking energon, sparking even in some places, and part of his visor band was completely destroyed. First Aid realized then that the minibot geologist was half blind now and he was very violently surprised when the smaller mech started to scream.

Then he was horrified when the minibot offlined suddenly by the one mech that was now haunting his recharge cycle. The mech's four optics brightened when he spotted the young medic, their staring contest was soon broken when several Decepticons landed in the area, one of them being Megatron himself and the mech did a quick half bow.

"Lord Megatron."

"Rengalam."

The mech then grasped First Aid's arm roughly and pulled him over harshly next to Beachcomber's prone form.

"I present you with two Autobot hostages, my Lord."

The warlord smirked cruelly.

"Excellent."

TBC


	8. author notice

Just a small little note: ^^

You may have noticed that I have fallen behind on updating some of the chapter fics that I have on here. I do apologize for that and I'm not really sure what the reasoning is behind that other than I can't upload a new chapter say for fics _Defend and Protect_ (TF) or any of my TMNT chapter fics or even my Star Wars, _The Lie_.

But really the point of this note is that my fics are being updated at my comm, tender_writings, on LJ. http: // community. livejournal. com / tender_writings

I will however keep trying to update things here if by some reason, you can't read the stuff on the comm, so I won't be deleting this account anytime soon as i'm using it now to keep track of some interesting authors in different fandoms of interest.


End file.
